


Sexual Tension Relieved

by newbie



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bottom Erik, Cheating, M/M, Smutt, trigger warning cheating, wink - Freeform, you know who this fic is really about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Charles and Erik are actors with an amazing chemistry on and off screen, they hit it off from the moment they met and have been friends ever since. They both have girlfriends but when they are promoting their upcoming movie in New York the tension finally breaks and they hook up. I think you can guess what actors were the inspiration for this fic!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sexual Tension Relieved

"You look like a rent boy," Charles yelled as he climbed on top of his friend's back and pulled at his bleached blonde hair in the middle of JFK.

"Oh do you have a lot of experience with rent boys?" Erik laughed as he tossed the smaller man off his back.

"I'll show you later," Charles laughed.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Erik flashed his snarky smile and winked.

"Come on," the German pushed his hair out of his eyes and started walking. "Let's share a cab, you know I hate having a driver if I don't have to."

Charles nodded and the pair headed to the taxi stand outside the terminal going completely unnoticed.

***

"Wanna hang out for a bit?" Charles held the door to his hotel room open.

"Yeah, but let’s go to my room. It has a better view,” Erik was in a fun mood after getting to hang out with his friends all day promoting Team X: Origins and he was eager to keep the fun going hanging out with his friend. "Weren't you going to show me about your experiences with rent boys?” Erik walked around his friend and down the hall a bit to his room.

"Actually," Charles answered, feeling a bit slap happy from being awake for so many hours as he followed Erik into his room. "That's all I've been thinking about all day." He broke out in a fit of laughter and fell on the bed.

“What are you laughing at Xavier?” Erik tried not to laugh himself as he stood over Charles on the bed. Suddenly, for a split second, Charles stopped laughing and let his eyes wander to the bulge in his friend’s pants. Before Charles could say anything or look away Erik laid down next to him giggling.

“It is kind of funny though,” Erik turned to lay on his side and face his friend. Charles could feel his face flush at the closeness of their bodies but Erik either couldn’t sense what was going on or didn’t care.

“I mean when Zoe and I started dating she kept asking if my boyfriend would be jealous,” he flashed a smile and ran his fingers through Charles’ hair, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

Charles bit his lower lip and tried not to look his friend in the eyes, not sure what to do. On one hand he really wanted to kiss Erik, but on the other hand he was in a relationship, but then again so was Erik. After a few more seconds of laying there with Erik playing with his hair he finally got the courage to make a move. 

Charles leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Erik's lips. Erik responded by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, when Charles pulled away for air Erik leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I promised myself months ago I would let you make the first move but damn you took forever."

Charles stood up and smiled before talking. "Well, now that I have made a move I plan on making up for lost time," he said while undressing. "Get naked, I want to see what could have happened if I had the balls to kiss you when we were filming on the beach months ago."

Erik didn't hesitate and stripped down in seconds, once they were both naked Charles pounced on top of Erik causing them to fall back onto the bed, his naked body on top of Erik's. Charles didn't hesitate he started kissing Erik again, cursing himself for not having the balls to do this sooner. Their hard cocks were sticky with precum as their hips bucked against each other. They didn't stop to talk about what they had or hadn't done with men before, Charles didn't try to stop and analyze the situation, the two of them just let their bodies do the work.

Time seemed to slow down, with Charles on top of Erik, their naked bodies bumping and grinding against each other. After what felt like forever, but was really probably about three minutes, Charles arched his neck causing this waist to push down even harder on Eriks and gaining a sexy groan. 

"Now," Charles finally spoke as he rolled off Erik. Erik pouted when their bodies were separated, he could have gone on not so dry humping and kissing until they came.

"No need to pout," Charles winked. "I just want to get a closer look at why that cock of yours drove half of the cast and crew crazy while we were filming." He slid down Erik's body as he spoke and when he was face to dick with that infamous cock he licked his lips causing it to spit out a little precum. 

"You’ll be the death of me Xavier,” Erik managed to get out as Charles grabbed a hold of his shaft and started flicking his tongue back and forth over his slit. Charles loved watching Erik come undone; he never took his eyes off Erik’s face, watching him moan, and the sweat dripping down his neck. After a few fast and hard strokes Charles finally took as much of Erik in his mouth as he could. Apparently he took too much because he started choking and had to pull away gasping for air. Watching Charles choke on his cock was too much for Erik and he shot all over his friend’s chin.

“Sorry,” Erik coughed as he tried to reach for something to clean Charles off.

“It’s alright,” Charles smiled, his pupils black with lust. “While I might not be the best at giving head I promise I’m better a fucking,” he added as he wiped the cum off his chin and neck with the back of his hand and tasted it. 

“Charles,” Erik moaned. “Why don’t you show me,” he added before flipping onto his stomach.

“Ummm, Erik,” Charles stopped himself from lounging onto Erik. “I’ve never done this before, but don’t we need. . .”

“I’m already ahead of you,” Erik arched his neck to look at Charles. “In my duffle bag you’ll find assorted condoms and a travel sized lube.” He pointed to the black bag laying on the chair across the room.

“Are you researching for a role as a Boy Scout,” Charles laughed as he walked over and took the first condom he could find and the lube bottle and hurried back.

“Very funny,” Erik rolled over to face Charles. “But I’ve had several pregnancy and STD scares so I always carry condom, and as for the lube I was hopeful you’d finally give into the sexual tension between us and it would come in handy.”

“So what do I do now?” Charles asked as he applied a generous amount of lube to his condom covered cock.

“You fuck me,” Erik said matter of factly as he opend his legs beckoning Charles. “You don’t have to worry about opening me up, although I’ve never actually been fucked by a man Zoe is the kinkiest woman I’ve ever dated and she fucked me with a strap on.”

"Well alright then," Charles smiled as he grabbed Erik's legs. The look on Erik’s face, lust and need to be fucked, made Charles realize it wouldn’t take long for him to come so he pushed inside fast and hard.

“Oh my God,” Erik moaned as Charles entered him. The slight sting and heat of Charles’ cock inside him was better than Erik could have imagined.

“Is it good?” Charles managed to ask as he kept thrusting in and out of Erik, his nails digging into Erik’s hips as he held him in place.

“Fuck yeah,” Erik yelled as his dug his own nails into the bedspread almost ripping it.

“I’m so close,” Charles cried, he didn’t want it to end. He loved feeling Erik’s tight hole around his cock.

“Me, too,” Erik answered breathlessly. While Charles quickened his pace Erik pulled himself up pressing their foreheads together. Charles pressed their lips together and screamed into Erik's mouth as he came, immediately followed by Erik. The pair stayed together like that frozen in extacy for a few minutes, just panting into each other’s faces. Finally Charles slowly pulled out and walked towards the bathroom to throw away the filled condom.

“That was better than I could have anticipated,” Erik said as he lay back on the bed not bothering to clean himself off. He’d been fantasizing about what it would be like to get fucked by Charles and he wanted to savor every moment of the experience.

“You anticipated it?” Charles raised his eyebrow as he walked back to the bed and laid down next to Erik.

“Of course,” Erik answered. “You’re gonna tell me you haven't felt that heat between us building since the moment we met?”

“Well yeah,” Charles blushed. “If I’m being honest I’ve actually had a few wanks thinking about it.”

“Well,” Erik stood up. “Me too, and we can wank each other any day we’re up for it.” He started walking towards the bathroom to clean up.

“Oh I’ll be up for it anytime you want,” Charles yawned.

“Good to know,” Erik winked as he came back and laid next to Charles. “But for now I could use some sleep.”

“Me too,” Charles replied and instinctively curled up on Erik's chest. Erik smiled and reached over to turn the lamp off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of any other tags let me know. 
> 
> Also if you can my writing and can spare a buck tip a bitch at https://ko-fi.com/thingynewbie
> 
> And if you don't have a buck to spare, neither do I lol, so what you can do is leave a comment, even if it's just one word. Getting comments always brighten my day! In fact it would probably brighten my day more than a tip would! :-D


End file.
